festa, presentes e paixão
by bgsmeinterfona
Summary: Logo apos sua festa de aniversario de 6 anos, Renesmee recebe um presente totalmente inesperado. O que fazer quando tudo aquilo que ela tiha em mente se confirma? OneShot, mandem reviews :D


**Shipper: Renesmee/ Jacob**

******Sinopse: É aniversario de Nessie e ela recebe um carta do Jacob, fazendo com que todos os seus pensamentos mudem **

******Disclaimer: Twilight nao me pertence, mas mesmo assim eu achei que devia escrever essa fic, e eu gostei tanto dela. e bem ele é uma OneShot ok :D**

Mandem reviews please, please, please criticas construtives tambem ajudam então mandem- as :DD

**Prólogo:**

_/Ele estava olhando-a como... como um cego que visse o sol pela primeira vez.\_

_-Se sua vida é tudo o que você tem para dar ao amado, como não dá-la? Quando ele é alguém que você ama de verdade. -_

**Doce carta**

A festa havia acabado papai, mamãe, Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle haviam ido caçar; Esme, Alice e Rosalie tinham ficado para arrumar a bagunça que a festa causou na casa, e os lobos estavam fazendo sua típica ronda. E eu, acabara de comemorar meu aniversario de 6 anos para os íntimos, e 17 anos para os outros. Eu tinha ficado em casa para abrir os presentes, um pouco cansativo ter que ficar abrindo embrulhos luxuosos e fantasiados com coisas fúteis e desnecessárias dentro, como o lindo pacote dourado com um enorme laço vermelho que tinha um livro cujo titulo era "Como conquistar o garoto dos seus sonhos" que ganhei do tio Emmett, também só podia ser. Mas esse livro nunca funcionaria pra mim, pois bem, eu sou fora dos padrões normais, e o garoto dos meus sonhos também não é nada muito convencional, então era um presente que teria de ser descartado.

Mas bem ate agora os melhores presentes que ganhei foram as jóias de tia Alice e Rosalie e o _Audi a3 _preto que ganhei de papai e mamãe, que concordaram em me deixar dirigir sob supervisão deles, menos mal. Mas o melhor presente de todos eu deixei pro final, não por que era o mais luxuoso ou o mais caro, mas por que eu me permitira ter esperanças. Esperanças que nunca passariam de sonhos, e a realidade estava ali, Jacob Black era meu amigo e não meu namorado.

O presente que ele me deu era simples, um envelope branco novo que continha uma folha de caderno que parecia gasta do tempo, um pouco amassada e com orelhas, a escrita não parecia manchada, mas tinha uma caligrafia grossa marcada, meio infantil. Abri a folha e comecei a ler temendo pelo pior, mas as esperanças ainda estavam lá para me deixar sonhar.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen _

_Lamento ter de lhe dizer isso, mas é necessário. Entenderei caso você queira recusar minhas palavras e não falar comigo pelo resto da eternidade, mas entenda que eu tive de ser forte e não agüentaria esperar por mais algum tempo, e acho que está mais do que na hora de você saber sobre isso, e me perdoe caso seja tarde demais._

_**Eu te amo**__, e preciso de você e não há palavra no mundo que descreva o meu desejo de te-lá em meus braços, de ser feliz com você e de ter uma vida ao seu lado. Mas entenda que isso é uma pequena parte do que sinto a outra parte não pode ser escrita em uma simples folha de caderno. _

_Desculpe-me pelos erros que cometi ou por deixar de lhe dizer o que sinto depois de algum tempo._

_**Eu te amo**_

_Jacob Black_

_p.s: quer namorar comigo?_

Haviam lagrimas na carta feita com tanto carinho, eu chorava e molhei sua caligrafia infantil, mas doce. Isso não podia ser possível, meu lobo de armadura peluda disse que me amava e antes mesmo de ler a carta, meu subconsciente já havia me alertado. _Ah esperança, doce esperança, há quanto tempo será que ele estaria esperando minha resposta?_

_Peguei a carta e a devolvi em seu envelope, a guardei dentro da gaveta na cômoda de meu quarto, deixei os presentes espalhados e sai correndo em direção a floresta._

_-Jake, Jake! – gritei enquanto pequenas lagrimas corriam dos meus olhos_

_Um lobo castanho avermelhado surgiu das árvores, e deve ter percebido que eu estava chorando, enquanto ele voltava a floresta_

_-J-Jake, por favor, não vá! – eu murmurei enquanto ele sumia, voltando poucos segundos depois, como humano_

_-Calma Nessie, eu só fui colocar um roupa decente- disse ele com um sorriso torto nos lábios_

_-Mas o que aconteceu com você? –disse ele, agora com olhos alarmados e apreensivos_

Corri em sua direção e o abracei com toda a minha força, o impacto fez com que nos chocássemos com uma arvore próxima. Aquele abraço parecia ter lago a mais, como a ultima peça faltando de um quebra- cabeça, a corrente elétrica pulsando em minhas veias, as borboletas em meu estomago, foi quando tomei coragem encostei meus lábios em seu ouvido e disse:

-Eu aceito Jacob Black! – algumas lagrimam de emoção começaram a escorrer, mas logo secaram

Jacob colocou as mãos em meu ombro e me afastou como se fosse para ver meu rosto

-Tem certeza? – perguntou ele em um misto de duvida e felicidade

-Nunca tive mais certeza sobre isso em toda a minha vida, e ainda bem que não foi tarde dema...

Ele não me deixou completar a frase e me deu um beijo urgente mais apaixonado, como se ele estivesse esperando toda sua vida para fazer aquilo. Seu beijo me envolveu e foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a _nossa_ existência

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reviews please, e obg por lerem :DD

ass: bgsmeinterfona


End file.
